গ্যাটাকা
সিনেমার জঁনরা হিসেবে সাইফাই আমার খুবই পছন্দের। কিন্তু অ্যাকশন বা অ্যাডভেঞ্চার ধর্মী সাইফাই এর তুলনায় থিমেটিক সাইফাই বেশি ভাল লাগে। প্রিয় সাইফাই মুভির সবগুলোই একেবারে থিমকেন্দ্রিক। যেমন প্রথমেই বলতে হয় স্পেস অডিসির কথা। কুবরিকের স্পেস অডিসি জীবনে দেখা সেরা সাইফাই সিনেমা যদিও এতে সাইফাই উপাদানের তুলনায় মানবিক উপাদান অনেক বেশি। কিন্তু এ ধরণের সিনেমার মূল আকর্ষণ হচ্ছে চরিত্রগুলোকে কেবল একজন মানুষ না করে পুরো মানব জাতির প্রতিনিধি করে দেয়া। স্পেস অডিসির একেকটা চরিত্র যেন মানব জাতির একেকটা বৈশিষ্ট্য। এজন্যই অনেকে বলতে বাধ্য হন, স্পেস অডিসিতে একমাত্র হ্যালকেই মানুষের মত আচরণ করতে দেখা যায়, যদিও সে রোবট। আশির দশকে ব্লেড রানার এই থিমে বিপ্লব এনেছে। আর নব্বইয়ের দশকে বোধহয় দুটো মুভির নাম না বললেই নয়: ডার্ক সিটি এবং গ্যাটাকা। ডার্ক সিটিতে অ্যালেক্স প্রোয়াস মানুষের সর্বোচ্চ ক্ষমতার ধারণাকে যেভাবে রূপায়িত করেছেন তা এককথায় অসাধারণ। এরই ধারাবাহিকতায় এসেছে “গ্যাটাকা“। শুধু বিনোদন বা সাইফাই অ্যাডভেঞ্চারের জন্য নয়, আধুনিক সমাজ বাস্তবতায় এই সিনেমার প্রভাব অনেক বেশি। কারণ, প্রথমত, এতে জেনোইজম এর মত একটি অত্যন্ত স্পর্শকাতর বিষয় তুলে ধরা হয়ছে। মানব সভ্যতার জন্য জেনোইজমের চেয়ে বড় আশীর্বাদ এবং হুমকি বোধহয় বর্তমানে আর নেই। আর বিষয়টা নিয়ে সাধারণ মানুষকে একেবারেই ভাবতে দেখা যায় না, কারণ এর বাস্তব প্রয়োগ নিয়ে কেউই আশাবাদী না। জন্মের সময় শিশুর জিন নিয়ন্ত্রণের বিষয়টি যে কয়েক দশকের মধ্যেই বাস্তবতায় পরিণত হতে পারে সেটা আমরা বুঝতে পারছি না। গ্যাটাকায় পরিচালক অ্যান্ড্রু নিকোল জেনোইজম নিয়ে শৈল্পিকভাবে আলোচনা করেছেন। যদিও তার “গড চাইল্ড” শব্দ দুটি আমার ঠিক ভাল লাগেনি। জন্মের আগে যার জিনে কৃত্রিমভাবে কোন পরিবর্তন করা হয়নি তাকেই গ্যাটাকাতে গড চাইল্ড নামে ডাকা হয়েছে। কিন্তু উত্তরাধুনিক বিশ্বে গড চাইল্ড ডাকার সম্ভাবনা খুব কম, অধুনা ধর্মের যে নবজাগরণ দেখা যাচ্ছে সেটা দীর্ঘস্থায়ী হলে অবশ্য ভিন্ন কথা। দ্বিতীয়ত, এতে মানুষের স্বপ্ন তথা আত্মা এবং দেহের ডাইকোটমি উঠে এসেছে। সিনেমার শেষ দিকে ভিনসেন্টকে (ইথান হক) বলা জেরোমের (জুড ল) কথাগুলো খুব মনে ধরে, I got the better end of the deal. I only lent you my body. You lent me your dream. প্রাকৃতিক বিজ্ঞানের গবেষণায় আত্মার ব্যাপার স্যাপার বোঝা সম্ভব না। আসলে আত্মার অস্তিত্ব মানা আবশ্যক বলেও আমি মনে করি না। কিন্তু গ্যাটাকাতে যে আত্মার বদলে মানুষের স্বপ্নকেই প্রাধান্য দেয়া হয়েছে এটা লক্ষ্যনীয়। আত্মা বললেই অনেক অনেক কুসংস্কার আর বাধ্যবাধকতার বেড়াজালে আমাদের আটকে যেতে হয়। কিন্তু স্বপ্ন বা হৃদয় শব্দগুলো এক ধরণের শৈল্পিক অনুভূতি জাগিয়ে তোলে। মোটকথা যেখান থেকে শিল্পের জন্ম হয় সেই অংশটার সাথে প্রাকৃতিক বিজ্ঞানের গবেষণার বস্তু তথা আমাদের দেহকে তুলনা করা হয়েছে। জেরোম ভিনসেন্টকে তার দেহ এবং জাগতিক পরিচয় দিয়েছিল। বিনিময়ে ভিনসেন্ট জেরোমসকে দিয়েছে তার স্বপ্ন। এই স্বপ্নের ডানায় ভর করেই জেরোম পৌঁছে যেতে চাচ্ছে তারাদের কাছে যেখান থেকে সে এসেছে। মানব শরীরের প্রতিটি পরমাণু যে এক সময় তারারই অংশ ছিল এই থিম বেশ পুরনো। কিন্তু গ্যাটাকায় বিষয়টি খুব সুন্দরভাবে মিশে গেছে। জেনোইজমের যুগে মানুষের এই স্বপ্নের প্রয়োজন অনেক বেড়ে যাবে। গ্যাটাকার লেখক, চিত্রনাট্যকার ও পরিচালক অ্যান্ড্রু নিকোল চলচ্চিত্র জীবন শুরু করেছিলেন চিত্রনাট্য দিয়ে। দ্য কাইট রানার এর চিত্রনাট্যও তার লেখা। নিকোলের চিত্রনাট্যের একটা প্যাটার্ন চোখে পড়ল। কাইট রানার এর একটা রিকারিং দৃশ্যের সাথে গ্যাটাকার মিল আছে। কাইট রানারে একটি দৃশ্যে হাসান আমিরকে বলেছিল, “thousand times for you”. অনেক বছর পরে তরুণ আমিরকে এই একই কথা বলতে দেখা যায় হাসানের ছেলেকে। এ ধরণের রিকারিং সংলাপ মাঝেমাঝে চোখে লাগলেও নিকোলের চিত্রনাট্যে খুব একটা সমস্যা করেনি। গ্যাটাকার একটি দৃশ্যে ভিনসেন্ট আইরিনের (উমা থার্মান) চুল ফেলে দিয়ে বলে, “not improtant”. পরের একটি দৃশ্যে আইরিন ভিনসেন্টের চুল ফেলে দিয়ে ঠিক একই কথা বলে। নিকোলের এই স্বভাব বেশি রিকারিং হয়ে গেলে অবশ্য সমস্যা। যেসব সিনেমা বড় বড় আইডিয়া নিয়ে কাজ করে তাদের আইডিয়া প্রকাশে খুব দক্ষ হতে হয়। ডার্ক সিটি এদিক থেকে সফল ছিল, সফল হয়েছে গ্যাটাকাও। সাইফাই জগতে তাই এটা ক্লাসিক হিসেবেই টিকে থাকবে। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৯৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:সাইবারপাংক বিষয়শ্রেণী:ডিস্টোপিয়ান বিষয়শ্রেণী:নিও-নয়ার বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:এন্ড্রু নিকোল